Après la guerre
by hana-evali
Summary: Fin du Seigneur des Anneaux, Frodo s'est éveillé, Aragorn va être couronné, Legolas se souvient...


Voici un petit OS sur la fin de LOTR. Bonne lecture !

Legolas sorti de la chambre où le jeune héros venait de s'éveiller. Il avait été heureux de voir que Frodo avait réussi la dure mission qui lui avait été confiée, à savoir détruire l'anneau unique, l'anneau de Sauron. Il avait réussi avec l'aide de son fidèle jardinier, Sam, et tous deux étaient revenus sains et saufs. Frodo venait juste de s'éveiller d'un long coma qui avait fait craindre à tous que jamais il n'en sortirait mais la vie était bien faite, et Gandalf connaissait son art. Oui, le prince elfe était heureux de ce dénouement mais son cœur se serrait quand à l'avenir. Oh bien sûr, la paix était en bonne voix mais c'est justement ce qui lui causait bien du souci. Maintenant que la guerre avait été gagnée, son ami de toujours, Aragorn, allait être couronné. Certes il reprendrait ses droits, lui l'héritier d'Isildur, mais cela voudrait dire aussi qu'il allait retrouver Arwen, la belle elfe, fille d'Elrond et de Celebrian, petite fille de Galadriel. Legolas en avait toujours voulu à cette gracieuse elfe d'avoir pu faire tomber sous son charme le rôdeur. Oh comme il aurait aimé être à sa place. Mais il savait que sa place à lui était aux côtés du futur roi en tant qu'ami rien de plus. Pourtant, il se rappelait…

*FLASH-BACK*

Il marchait sans but dans la forêt, chantant doucement pour la nature si belle. Lui, Legolas Vertefeuille, prince en mission chez Elrond attendait que ce dernier lui fasse part de sa décision. Il savait que la réponse serait positive, les elfes avaient toujours défendu la terre des hommes et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer, mais Elrond devait réfléchir aux détails, il avait donc congédié le jeune blond, qui marchait à présent d'un pas dansant et lent entre les jaunes arbres. Il ralentit en arrivant aux abords d'un petit lac tranquille et sans bruit, il s'assit à quelques mètres de l'eau claire. Il s'abandonna au souffle du vent pendant quelques instants avant de se sentir observé. Il releva la tête, écoutant attentivement. Une branche craqua lorsque l'inconnu s'avança entre les arbres. Legolas se remit debout d'un bond souple et silencieux et sans un mot, il regarda le jeune homme qui s'avançait vers lui. Lorsque celui-ci fut à quelques pas, le blond prit enfin la parole.

**- Qui êtes-vous ?****  
****- Je me nomme Aragorn… Je suis navré de vous avoir dérangé mais vous êtes si beau…**

L'elfe sourit devant l'innocence de ce jeune homme d'à peine 20 ans et il s'approcha de quelques pas.

**- Voulez-vous me tenir compagnie ?****  
****- Vous voulez bien ?****  
****- Si je vous le propose…**

Le nouveau venu s'approcha de l'elfe et d'un accord tacite ils s'assirent côte à côte, sans un mot. Des heures durant, ils restèrent là, ne parlant presque pas, chantant ou sifflant parfois, uniques mais semblables.  
Pendant des jours ce schéma se répéta, faisant sourire les autres elfes qui les voyaient souvent discuter ou simplement penser, toujours à deux. L'elfe et l'humain, le blond et le brun, tous deux de naissance royale mais tous deux ignorant cela de l'autre. Peu à peu leur relation évolua en quelque chose de plus fort, de plus particulier.

°°°°°°°°°°

Aragorn marchait à travers les bois, cherchant son ami qui avait disparu depuis plusieurs heures. Le brun avait déjà cherché dans tous les endroits possibles, mais le blond restait introuvable. Soudain il eut l'idée de chercher dans la clairière où ils s'étaient rencontrés, près du lac. Silencieux, il y alla et sans réelle surprise il y découvrit son ami, étendu sur le dos, les yeux fermés. Aragorn s'approcha en silence, sachant toutefois que son ami était conscient de sa présence en ces lieux calmes. Il s'assit près de lui et doucement pris la parole.

**- Je t'ai cherché partout…****  
****- Tu m'as trouvé…****  
****- Tu avais disparu.****  
****- Je devais réfléchir Aragorn.**

Le brun fut étonné du ton presque sec de son ami. Il n'avait pourtant rien dit de blessant, si ?

**- À quoi devais-tu réfléchir ?****  
****- Des tas de choses… Moi, toi, nous.****  
****- Nous ?**

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Legolas se redressa et très doucement il caressa la joue de son ami avant de délicatement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes puis de se reculer de quelques centimètres.

**- Oui, nous. Je vais repartir, Aragorn, je voulais que tu saches mes sentiments.****  
****- Je…****  
****- Ne dis rien.**

Le brun se tut aussitôt mais il prit la main de son ami entre les siennes et il entrecroisa leurs doigts en lui lançant un regard timide. Le blond sourit et à nouveau il l'embrassa en douceur, mais cette fois-ci, Aragorn entrouvrit les lèvres, permettant ainsi à l'elfe d'approfondir le baiser. Ce dernier s'écarta après quelques instant un d'un mouvement doux les releva tous les deux. Aragorn lui lança un regard interrogatif.

**- Viens,** dit seulement l'elfe. **Viens dans la forêt plus profonde avec moi…**

*FIN FLASH-BACK*

Oui, Legolas se rappelait de cette nuit empreinte de douceur et d'amour. Cette nuit qui jamais ne se répéta mais qui se grava à jamais dans son cœur. Comme il avait eu mal lorsque des années plus tard il avait découvert que son amour embrassait la jeune fille d'Elrond. Il n'avait rien dit, mais son cœur s'était serré.  
À présent, la fin était proche. Aragorn allait se marier, lui partirait vers les rivages gris avec ceux de son peuple. La terre n'était plus aux elfes mais bien aux hommes. À ce roi, son ami de toujours, son amant d'une nuit. Et il ne pouvait rien y changer. Il laissa couler une larme sur sa joue pâle avant de sentir une présence derrière lui. Sans se retourner il savait qui se trouvait là. Aragorn murmura :

**- Pourquoi cette larme ? pourquoi cette tristesse ?****  
****- Tu le sais non ? tu sais l'étendue de mes sentiments pour toi, Aragorn.****  
****- Je le sais. Toi de même.****  
****- Que veux-tu dire ?** demanda l'elfe en se retournant brusquement.  
**- Mes sentiments pour toi n'ont jamais changé Legolas. Simplement…****  
****- Ne dis rien. Je sais tes sentiments pour Arwen. Vis heureux, Aragorn, et ne m'oublie pas.****  
****- Je ne pourrais jamais et tu le sais.****  
****- Je le sais.**

Sur ces mots, le blond s'approcha du brun et silencieusement, chastement il déposa ses lèvres sur celles du futur roi. Dernier baiser semblable au premier. Unique, éternel pour ces deux âmes séparées.

Pour toujours ou jamais.


End file.
